Oracle 54: Oh No! Marubara Village In Trouble
Oracle 54: Oh No! Marubara Village In Trouble (ああいや！トラブルで丸原村 Ā iya! Toraburu de Marubara-mura) is the fifty-fourth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. This episode marks as the fourth day of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters VS. Tokushu-tai Space Express: The Ticket To Armored Destination. Synopsis Maruko conducted a meeting in order to set up a plan to destroy the entire Marubara Village. Meanwhile; Eri, Hiromi and Kumiko told the Armored Fighters the truth about them that they were alternative reality versions of Erika Hayashibara, Hiroko Otsuka and Kyoko Maruyama respectively. Plot The Armored Fighters and Space Express warriors were shocked about Anaira's revelation that Planet Cyrus is an alternative reality version of Planet Earth. Morishita got mad and confronted Anaira about her revelation. Anaira told her that she noticed everything on the said planet looks familiar to Planet Earth, from places and the people they've encountered. Aside from that, the Marubara Village is also an alternative reality version of Hirakawa City, making her fellow Armored Fighters got shocked. Alejandra, on the other hand, asked Anaira about Maruko and the monsters they've fought a while ago. Anaira answered her that Maruko and her monsters are the alternative reality versions of Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka and the Chariot Soldiers respectively. Then Alejandra finally understood about Anaira's revelations, especially during their battle a while ago. Meanwhile, Eri and the village people celebrated after Maruko was defeated by Armored Fighters and Space Express.. Hiromi and Kumiko felt glad that the entire Marubara Village is at peace again. Then Eri told to the village people to conduct a thanksgiving prayer for saving their village from danger, and they did so. In Space Express Train, Conductor Roper noticed everything on Planet Cyrus. He called Mechanika to see the surroundings of the said planet. There Mechanika asked him about what they saw, and Conductor Roper said that the surroundings of Planet Cyrus is exactly the same as Planet Earth's. On the other hand, Miyazaki told Anaira that she has a logical mind that's why she can easily recognize and notice something that's familiar or not. Anaira thanked for her for the praises, but she said that this is not important this time because they need to accomplish their mission in the planet first before they head back on Planet Earth because their loved ones were now in concern right now. And they were agreed. The next day, Kyoko woke up and she noticed that she was sleeping at the roof top. Then she saw Hiroko sleeping beside her. She thought that she came to call her to sleep at Irie's office, but she saw her sleeping. Few moments later, Hiroko woke up and greeted Kyoko a good morning. Kyoko greeted her back and asked why she slept with her at the roof top. Hiroko said that she came here last night to call her to sleep at Irie's office, but she saw her sleeping soundly, so she had no choice but to sleep with her the whole night. Kyoko took a deep breath and said that the security guards of the network building didn't saw them sleeping at the roof top. Hiroko, on the other hand, said that there were no security guards observing at the roof top, so they can sleep together freely. Meanwhile in Hayashibara Mansion, Erika woke up and she found out that she slept at the living area the whole night, and she got shocked when she found out that her mobile phone was ran out of battery, so she quickly got the charger out from her bag and she charged her mobile phone immediately. Her maidservant greeted her a good morning, and she greeted her back. Then, she asked her if Anaira and others had already returned back, but she replied nothing. Because of this, she asked herself in her mind that is there something wrong with the Armored Fighters. She also thought that they were kidnapped by the Chariots, but she thought again that this wasn't true. In Eri's mansion, a celebration was happened after Maruko's defeat. Eri invited all the village people in her mansion, and also the Armored Fighters and the Space Express warriors. Anaira, Kohei, Hiroyo and Irie asked Hiromi and Kumiko to help them to serve food and drinks to the guests. They were agreed, but they asked them that it was okay for them to help them. Anaira answered them that it was okay for them because they saw them having difficulty to serve all foods and drinks to the guests. Meanwhile, Miyazaki found out Anaira and others were missing, so she asked Eri where they are. Eri said that they were in the pantry together with Hiromi and Kumiko. Unknown to her, Anaira and others helped Hiromi and Kumiko to serve all foods and drinks to the guests. In TransHead TV Media Center, Chihiro was called by Erika thru phone call if Anaira and others were already there, but she replied nothing. Few moments later, Kazumi and Miyuki came, and they asked her where Anaira was. Chihiro replied nothing, and she didn't know where she went. Back to the celebration, as all the foods and drinks were served to the guests, Hiromi and Kumiko thanked Anaira, Kohei, Irie and Hiroyo for helping them. And Anaira thanked back, and she said that it was their honor to help them. In her mind, she said that it was her honor to help them because they were the alternative reality versions of Councilor Hiroko and Vice Mayor Kyoko respectively. In the Senate hearing in the Session Hall, Erika can't focused on the hearing because she was in concern for Anaira and others. One of the senators asked her what's wrong, and she said nothing. In TransHead TV Media Center, Kyoko and Hiroko were both smiled to each other while doing paper works which to be send in Hirakawa City Hall. Chihiro, on the hand, saw them working at Anaira's office, and she smiled. She thought that Kyoko and Erika had something between each other. Meanwhile, after the celebration party, Eri told to Anaira to call her fellow Armored Fighters to head on to the terrace of her mansion because she want to tell something important about her, Hiromi and Kumiko. And she agreed. In the terrace of Eri's mansion, as Anaira and all her fellow Armored Fighters came, Eri said to them that they had some doubts and suspicions about her, as well as Hiromi and Kumiko. Anaira asked them how did they know that they had some doubts and suspicions, and Hiromi said to them that they found out because of their facial expressions. Kumiko, on the other hand, also said to them that it seems they want to find out something, not only about them, but also about Marubara Village and Planet Cyrus. There, Irie asked them what was the meaning of what they said, and Eri revealed to them that Planet Cyrus is an alternative reality version of Planet Earth. Aside from that; she, along with Hiromi and Kumiko, were the alternative reality versions of Erika Hayashibara, Hiroko Otsuka and Kyoko Maruyama respectively. Also, Eri said that her mansion was the alternative reality version of Hayashibara Mansion, and the entire Marubara Village was the alternative reality version of Hirakawa City. After Eri revealed all of these, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters were shocked. On the other hand, Fatima found out that Anaira's suspicion was right, because in the first place she already know that they were trapped in an alternative reality world together with the Space Express warriors. Meanwhile, Maruko conducted a meeting along with her monsters in order to set up a plan to destroy the entire Marubara Village. On the other hand, Minori asked about Maruko and her monsters, and Eri said that Maruko was the alternative reality version of Rie Matsuoka, as well as her monsters were the alternative reality versions of Chariot Soldiers. Kumiko explained to them that Planet Cyrus created a link that connects to Planet Earth, so that everything in Planet Cyrus looks like similar to those in Planet Earth's, whether it was a person, place, or a thing; as well as plants and animals. Suddenly, Eri received a message that Maruko and her monsters were started to attack Marubara Village once again. Because of this, she told to the Armored Fighters to defeat Maruko and her monsters immediately and save their planet. And they were agreed. As the Space Express warriors came to the area somewhere in Marubara Village where Maruko and her monsters perform an attack, they transformed themselves into their armor form and started to face them in a battle. On the other hand, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters came in. They transformed themselves into their armor form and helped the Space Express warriors in a battle. Meanwhile, Eri hoped that the Armored Fighters and Space Express will defeat Maruko and her monsters in order to accomplish their mission and to return back on their real world, the Planet Earth. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika); Eri (エリ Eri): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Maruko (丸子 Maruko): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko); Hiromi (博美 Hiromi): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko); Kumiko (久美子 Kumiko): Yamamoto Mai (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Anaira Miyazaki/Space Express 01: Marvelous Takahashi *Shiro Ikeda/Space Express 02: Hiroyuki Shinoda *Kiriko Oikawa/Space Express 03: Rina Haragata *Yukiko Nagasaki/Space Express 04: Natsumi Daidouji *Rick Shirogane/Space Express 05: Ryosuke Urashima *Junko Umemori/Space Express 06: Trixie Shiraishi *Chisato Morishita/Space Express 07: Sachiko Morioka *Erika Okamori/Space Express 08: Yui Miura *Conductor Roper: Haruo Mochida *Mechanika: Fumiko Kusaka Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成司) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Space Express 01: Murakami Reiko (村上 玲子) *Space Express 02: Asakawa Shun *Space Express 03: Yamamori Inoue (山森 井上) *Space Express 04: Okamori Yuzuru (岡森 ユズル) *Space Express 05: Nakamura Hajime (中村 肇) *Space Express 06: Sawada Ayako (沢田 綾子) *Space Express 07: Matsubara Erika (松原 エリカ) *Space Express 08: Shinozaki Aiko (篠崎 愛子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 24 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 34, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 54: A New Ally Appears, The Zenith episode 49 and Never Surrender episode 28. *Just like its previous episode, this episode marks as all Chariot Fighters (except Irie), and even Chariot Soldiers, never made an appearance throughout the episode. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes